


Důvěra

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s, Dominance, M/M, PWP without Porn, Submission, blowjob, handjob
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Povídky o submisivitě a dominanci mě baví číst. Seblaine - se k nim ze všech shippů z Glee hodí nejvíc. Alespoň myslím.<br/>Povídka určitě nemá v plánu podporovat zesměšňování nebo zneužívání v partnerském vztahu. D/S vztahy jsou o něčem naprosto jiném, než o ponižování. Takové vztahy jsou o důvěře a odevzdání. Proto prosím, jestli si někdo myslí, něco jiného, tak tuhle povídku raději vynechejte. Děkuji a přeji příjemné čtení.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Důvěra

"Vypadáš nádherně," zašeptá Sebastian, na tváři chtivý úsměv a v očích oheň. Blaine zčervená jako školačka, které právě někdo pochválil načesané culíky. Očima bedlivě sleduje hru stínů na Sebastianově nahé kůži a nedočkavě si kouše ret.

 

Sebastian přejde pružný krokem až ke klečícímu muži, položí ruku na jeho zacuchané vlasy a něžně, jako by laskal domácího mazlíčka, Blainea poplácá po hlavě. Úsměv na Blaineově tváři rozkvete ještě víc. Opře se do kontaktu s teplou dlaní a slastně vzdychne. Oči zavře a nechá převzít vládu jiné smysly; čich - cítí Sebastianovu drahou kolínskou a pouze nepatrné procento potu, a hmat - na tváři cítí pokožku dlaně, není měkká a hebká jako některé jiné části Sebastianova těla, ale není to ani žádné struhadlo. Je to Sebastianova dlaň. Když oči otevře planou přítulností a štěstím. Srdce se mu v hrudi třepotá blažeností. Sebastian si klekne, kouká mu do nich. Blaineův dech se zrychlí, srdeční tep rovněž. Do těla se mu nepřestávají vyplavovat látky podtrhující jeho vzrušení. Sebastian špičkou prstu obkreslí konturu jeho rtů, skoro se ho ani nedotýká, Blaine se přesto chvěje a přes to všechno jsou pořád spojeni pohledem. Blaine tuhle část miluje. Lepší předehru si už nedokáže představit.

 

"Máš krásnou pusinku," řekne Sebastian pyšně, jako kdyby snad bylo její vytvoření jeho zásluhou. Blaine skoro zakňučí - kdyby byl psík, určitě by vrtěl ocáskem - ale na poslední chvíli dokáže vzlyk zadržet, takže z jeho rtů nikdy nesplyne. Sebastianovi se nelíbí, když je nedočkavý.

 

Prst Sebastianovi sjede níž, překlene hranu čelisti, pokračuje přes vystouplý ohryzek, klíční kost, obkrouží hrášek bradavky, na okamžik se zastaví na místě, kde pod kůží v bezpečí hrudního koše divoce bije Blaineovo srdce, divže se neprobije ven, a už celou dlaní pohladí očekáváním se chvějící napjaté břišní svaly. Naschvál se vyhne jeho penisu a teplá dlaň se usadí na stehnu. To vše anižby přetrhnul oční kontakt.

 

"Ještě chvilku, nedočkavče," uchechtne se Sebastian. Jeho dlaň na Blaineově stehnu na okamžik zintenzivní svůj stisk. Není to výsměch, jak by se někomu nezasvěcenému mohlo zdát. Sebastian se jen chce kochat krásou, která je před ním vystavena jako na piedestalu. Rád se dívá na Blaineovo tělo, na svaly hrající pod kůží vybízející ho k jejich laskání. Proto konečně odtrhne oči od Blaineových a spokojeně kývá hlavou, když sjíždí pohledem celé mužovo torzo.

 

Blaine si nepřestává kousat ret, začíná být mrzutý. Bolí ho otlačená kolena, parkety nejsou pro dlouhé klečení to pravé ořechové ani náhodou, ale Sebastian to tak chtěl. Poručil mu kleknout. Takhle je to správně a Blainea by nenapadlo vyslovit protest.

 

Konečně se Sebastian postaví. Oči mu svítí jako nebezpečné šelmě. Blaine ale ví, že mu neublíží. Může ho škrábnout nebo kousnout, ale žádný z těchto útoků nebude smrtelný. Sebastian ho miluje a on miluje jeho. Bedlivě, hladově sleduje každý Sebastianův pohyb. Ruka mu zamíří do rozkroku, dlouhé prsty obejmou penis a několika tahy ho dovedou k plné tvrdosti. Blaine protestuje, zavrčí - _To je moje práce!_ \- ale Sebastian ho druhou rukou nežně poplácá po kudrlinách - _Však se dočkáš_ \- a věnuje mu letmý úsměv, či spíše úšklebek. Blaineovy koutky rtů se stáhnou dolů, ale ví, že by mu Sebastian nelhal a on říkal, že se dočká.

 

Sebastianův penis je už plně ztopořený a vznáší se před Blaineovými dychtivými pootevřenými ústy jako lákavá delikatesa. Blaine má pocit, že jestli bude čekat ještě chvilku, začnou mu téct sliny po bradě. Tak moc je natěšený a hladový. Kouká na Sebastiana dychtivýma očima.

 

"Zavřít." Uslyší ostrý příkaz a stojí ho to všechny síly na světě, aby neprotestoval. Jenže trest, který by si za takovou opovážlivost odnesl, mu za to nestojí.

 

Poslechne, zklamaně, ale poslechne. Pevně semkne rty k sobě a dál netrpělivě čeká. Oči prosí a Sebastian se konečně smiluje. Růžová špička penisu se přiblíží k jeho rtům a jemně po nich roztírá preejakulát. Blaineovi dá velkou práci, aby Sebastianův příkaz neporušil. Přejíždí mu nejenom po rtech, ale i po čerstvě oholené bradě a tvářích. Blaine kňučí - jen tak si dovolí dát najevo, že je nespokojený, že chce víc - kolena ho bolí a stejně tak svázané ruce. Tentokrát totiž Sebastian nepoužil kravatu nebo šátek jako obvykle, ale obyčejnou šňůru zařezávající se mu do rukou. Tohle se mu nelíbí, je zoufalý. Už chce Sebastiana v ústech. Potřebuje se ujistit, že se jeho chuť nezměnila. Musí vědět, že ho dokáže přivést k orgasmu, tak jako vždy.

 

Jeho oči už asi musí vypadat opravdu ztrápeně, protože Sebastian ho znovu pohladí jako dychtivé štěňátko a přejede mu prstem po vlhkých rtech, palec vsune dovnitř. Blaineovy oči zazáří očekáváním a začne sát.

 

"Hodný. Tak moc hodný chlapec."

 

Blaine se na slova chvály rozsvítí jako vánoční stromeček a znásobí své úsilí. Chce Sebastiana potěšit. Je to jeho právo a zároveň povinnost.

 

"Otevřít," poručí Sebastian rozhodným hlasem. Blaine okamžitě poslechne a takřka zavrní blahem. Konečně je mu mezi hříšně červené rty vložena špička penisu. Dvě silné, majetnické ruce ho uchopí za tváře, aby si ho přidržely - jako by ho snad vůbec napadlo uhnout.

 

Nemyslí na nic jiného, než na dokonalý penis v jeho ústech. Na slanou chuť lehce doplněnou trpkostí mýdla a na hedvábnou strukturu kůže promramorovanou vystouplými cévami. Ignoruje vlastní touhu po laskání, jeho penis je tvrdý až to skoro bolí a pláče po doteku, zůstává však ignorován z obou stran.

 

Blaineův jazyk se činí jako nikdy jindy; lechtá vystouplé žíly, saje špičku, škádlí jemnou uzdičku a obtáčí se kolem jako popínavá rostlina. Saje jako o život, tváře má vyboulené a rty nezbedně našpulené. Podívá se na Sebastianovu tvář, zelené oči na něho shlíží zpoza přimhouřených víček, panenky rozšířené chtíčem. V pokoji je tma, jen zvenku je místnost tlumeně osvětlována lampami, které mu na tváři kouzlí prapodivné ornamenty až z toho Blainea mrazí. Příjemně mrazí, podbřišek se mu stáhne slastí, páteří projede elektrický impuls. Penis mu cukne a celé tělo se chvěje očekáváním, ví, co bude následovat.

 

Prvním znamením jsou Sebastianovy ruce, které jeho tvář uchopí ještě důkladněji. Prsty se mu zaryjí do tváří a zvednou bradu trochu výš. Není to pohodlné, ale Blaine si nestěžuje. Ostatně má, co chtěl. Sebastianovy výpady začínají být mnohem živočišnější, divočejší a neřízenější. Blaine se tetelí radostí. S očima naplněnýma štěstím nechá Sebastiana šukat svá ústa, vychutnává si každou vteřinu, každý příraz. Sebastian se neomezuje, není jemný ani ohleduplný, to ovšem Blaine ani nechce. Touží po tomhle už několik dní. Tolik mu to chybělo. I když ho celé tělo bolí - otlačená kolena, svázené ruce a namáhaná čelist začínají protestovat - stejně by nepřestal.

 

"Miluju tvou pusu." Chraplavě ze sebe dostane Sebastian. Zasténá a něžně pohladí Blaineovu tvář. "Hodný kluk." Hnědé rozzářené oči plné oddanosti a entuziasmu na něho vzhlíží zpoza závěsu dlouhých řas. Blaine vypadá tak mladě a nevinně. Sebastianovou myslí projede vzpomínka na dobu, kdy ještě nebyly spolu - zdá se to tak dávno - a Sebastianovo srdce se málem zastaví. Pokaždé, co vidí Blaineovu přítulnost, se mu srdce sevře a hrudník zalije vděčnost, že s ním Blaine pořád je. "Blaine," zakňučí jeho jméno a přirazí hlouběji. Miluje Blainea a chce mu dát to, po čem touží.

 

Blaine se snaží uvolnit hrdlo, jak jen může, aby dokázal svými ústy poctít tolik Sebastianovy chlouby, kolik se dá. Sebastianovi pohyby se stávají trhané a daleko víc nekontrolovatelné. Dokonce několikrát z teplé vlhké jeskyně vyklouzne. Pokaždé naštvaně zavrčí a Blaine se mimoděk přikrčí - instinkt. Prsty v Blaineových kudrlinách zesílí svůj stisk - teď to opravdu bolí - zasténá a konečně vyvrcholí do Blaineových úst. Chvíli to trvá, než se Sebastian ze své euforie vzpamatuje, aby ho mohl opustit. Když to udělá, Blaine zklamaně zamručí a z koutku úst mu steče sperma, které nespolkl.

 

Ruce zavrtané v jeho vlasech zjemní svůj stisk a něžně ho pohladí - _Jinak to přece nejde,_ jako by mu říkaly. V poorgasmickém mámení se sesune k němu na podlahu, ruku ovine kolem Blaineova tvrdého mužství, které stále pláče po povšimnutí. Sebastian tohle nedělá pokaždé, většinou nechá Blaine, aby se sám vyhonil. Dnes si Blaine musel počínat obzvlášť šikovně.

 

Blaine zasténá, obličej schová v ohbí Sebastianova krku a dusí tam své steny, jako by se za ně styděl. Dělá to pokaždé a Sebastianovi to pokaždé přijde zčásti směšné, zčásti roztomilé. Netrvá to dlouho a Blaine vyvrcholí s táhlým stenem. Ústa rozevřená na jeho krku, ochutnávající kapky potu tam nashromážděné. Sebastian ho několik chvil drží v náručí a poslouchá tepající srdce pomalu klesající na svou normální frekvenci sedmdesáti tří pulsů za minutu.

 

Po několika chvílích v těsném, možná až nepohodlném, objetí se Sebastian postaví, pronásledují ho Blaineovy unavené, ale spokojené oči a až příliš přihlouplý úsměv. Na Sebastianově tváři vykvete další malý úsměv, ne každý by ho dokázal rozpoznat, Blaine ho ale má přečteného do posledního vlásku. Přitiskne svou hlavu k jeho stehnu a otře se o něj jako mazlivé štěně a usměje se na Sebastiana, oči plné lásky a poddanosti. Prstem obkrouží pihu na jeho stehnu a imaginární linkou ji spojí s další a políbí ji. Sebastian mu úsměv opětuje - tuhle noc s nimi rozhodně nešetří - a opět ho majetnicky, přesto láskyplně pohladí po hlavě. Prsty vjede do zacuchaných vlasů, palcem utře stružku spermatu, která se Blaineovi objevila v koutku úst a strčí mu palec do úst. Blaine ho samozřejmě dychtivě olízne a spokojeně se usměje. Sebastian k němu přejde zezadu a chvíli bojuje s pevným uzlem, než rozváže provaz svazující Blaineova zápěstí.

 

"Pojď, " řekne mu s úsměvem. Opět ho pohladí a nabídne mu ruku. Blaine si protře zápěstí - provaz na nich zanechal zarudlé otisky - a se Sebastianovou pomocí vstane. Jde to ztěžka, kolena má ztuhlá a nohy mu mravenčí a klepou se. "Měl jsi říct, že tě to bolí," řekne mu Sebastian káravým tónem. Blaine se zastydí, nemá rád, když ho Sebastian hubuje. Cítí se pak špatně, jako kdyby ho zklamal. Sebastian má stažené obočí a mračí se. Nezlobí se na Blainea, má vztek sám na sebe, měl dát větší pozor. Jemně - omluvně - přejede přes červený otisk v touze ho nechat zmizet.

 

"Nebylo to tak zlý. Ani to nebolí." Pokrčí Blaine rameny a přitulí se k Sebastianovi. Hlavu skloní, aby Sebastian neviděl jeho provinělé oči… Není to úplná lež, ale také to není úplná pravda. "Jsem unavený," odvede řeč jinam. Na důkaz svých slov zazívá a mazlí se se Sebastianovým tělem dál. Je šťastný.

 

Sebastian ho obejme kolem pasu a hlavu si položí na tu jeho. "Mám napustit vanu?" zamumlá do jeho kůže a rukou sjede po Blaineových zádech a zastaví se na jeho pozadí. Miluje Blaineův zadek. Nejraději by ho držel dvacet čtyři hodin denně.

 

"Uhm hm," zamumlá Blaine stále se tisknoucí k Sebastianovu teplému tělu. "Děkuju." Uslyší Sebastian tiché zamumlání. Obejme Blainea ještě pevněji. Není v tom nic sexuálního, na to jsou oba už moc unavení, snad mají pocit, že jim objetí

dodá energii.

 

Stojí v tichosti snad několik minut. Nemusí říkat nic, ticho dokáže v některých případech vypovědět mnohem víc než jakákoli slova. Vědí, co jeden pro druhého znamenají. Důvěra mezi nimi znamená vše.

 

"Tak jdeme. Pojď." Konečně Sebastian utne mazlivé objetí. Jeho dech se otře o Blaineovo ucho. Stále v náruči toho druhého doklopýtají do koupelny, cestou si vymění několik sladkých polibků.

 

Koupelnu zaplní pára a provoní konejšivá vůně moře. Sebastian nemá koupelové soli příliš v oblibě, naopak Blaine si na ně potrpí. Oba se ponoří do teplé vody - Sebastian první a Blaine opře své tělo o jeho - která uvolní bolavé svalstvo. Sebastian pečlivě umyje celý jeho trup a promasíruje pokožku hlavy, když mu myje vlasy. Blaine přitom vrní jako malé kotě a Sebastian má na rtech spokojený úsměv, rád o Blainea pečuje.

 

Po koupeli zamíří do ložnice. Blaineovo tělo je jako znovuzrozené, vláčné a odpočaté, ale přes všechnu péči stále unavené a toužící po odpočinku. Možná dokonce ještě víc než před koupelí. Nazí - neobtěžují se s něčím tak povrchním, jako je oblečení - se uloží v posteli vonící čistotou. Blaine jen dnes ráno nově povlékl. Přitulí se k sobě. Blaine vsune hlavu pod Sebastianovu bradu a ruku si položí na jeho hruď tak, aby cítil tep. Sebastian leží na boku, nohu majetnicky přehozenou přes Blaineův bok a ruku přes záda. Usnou ve vzájemném objetí s úsměvy na rtech.


End file.
